Unshakable Bonds
by There is Only Darkness
Summary: Robin diligently noted that her comrades were happily being married off. This sole fact alone set her apart from the rest. It was Cynthia, who was always smiling, cheerful, and elegant whom she cherished above all else. The war needs to end, but Robin knew she couldn't do it alone. All the Tactician wants...is to be accepted. FE 13 F!Robin x Cynthia.


Tactician Robin often finds herself thinking about a lot of things. Being a strategist, she must always be prepared and vigilant. She sits many a time with her chin slumped into her hand, thinking as she gazes out of the window in the barracks. The place is tranquil, and she herself had witnessed bonds grow in this very room. It is warm and welcoming. A place that fills her chest with unadulterated bliss.

In this place, she thinks of a certain member of the Shepherds bearing blue hair and a warm smile that quite possibly could melt sugar. His touch is tender and his eyes are sweet. She thought at first that he would be the man she lived and died for. She wanted only to shower her affections upon him. She even felt a twinge of envy and hatred when it was Sully who he had proposed to on that memorable day.

All of this was true, until she met _her._

Yes, another woman, but she would be damned if that subtle little fact managed to screw things up. Everything about the girl was enthralling. Her big, dark eyes, her plump cheekbones, and most importantly, her two flailing white ponytails that bounced up and down at her every movement. Even as she pouted at the slightest hint of failure it was adorable. A girl named Cynthia with undying determination, striving to be the perfect hero.

The Tactician thinks for several moments. Even the slightest noise would tear her from her reverie. "Well," she whispers quietly with eagerness and truth. "If it's a hero she wants, then it's a hero she'll get."

XXX

"We're heading out soon." She recognized his voice in an instant. Chrom. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Robin responded, light and airy, as if in deep thought. "I'm perfectly fine."

Chrom frowns, tainting his face with concern. "I don't know. You seem to be out of it as of late."

With fierce determination, Robin gazes up at him. "That's because I have a mission now."

XXX

As herself and her comrades step onto the battlefield, the flow of battle seeps into the Tactician's veins in an instant. The enemy count is low, but they're strong. They have lots of experience. She can tell just by looking at them. She looks into the eyes of all her troops with her arms splayed out in front of her as she pleads. "Be careful. Please." Her eyes stay connected with Cynthia's longer than they should've, so she tears them away and eyes the terrain beneath her instead.

What she hadn't expected was a Paladin charging headlong into her, leaving her without a second to react. She had reprimanded her troops, telling them to remain cautious, when it was her that would be facing death first and foremost. A wave of disappointment and shame washed over her as she clenched her eyes shut and let out a scream.

But as that scream rippled from her throat, she felt herself rise and thought profusely that she was rising to the heavens as a soul without a body to accompany it. What was weird though, was that she never felt any pain.

"Gotcha!" a familiar voice boomed with self-satisfaction. Robin recognized it as the voice of Cynthia. Was Cynthia dead too? _No, please no…_

"Relax, silly!" Cynthia beamed, steering her pegasus away from the fray. "Just hold onto me. I won't let you fall off."

So Robin did as she asked, holding onto Cynthia's waist for dear life. Instead of thinking of the fact that she almost died and that she was miles and miles into the air, she thought of the slenderness of Cynthia's torso as she pressed her cheek into the Pegasus Knight's perfectly curved back. Though her hands trembled with fear, her mind was at peace.

When the fighting was over, Robin sought out tranquility in the comfort of her tent, wallowing in shame and self pity. Did she even have the privilege of being called a Tactician anymore? Tears slipped nonchalantly from her eyes onto her pillow. She didn't even look over as the flaps of her tent flew open and someone entered unexpectedly.

"Tactician Robin?" Cynthia called, searching the tent. As her gaze fell upon the sobbing Tactician, she whispered silently with relief. "There you are." As she approaches Robin's bedside, she places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up. It's not good for anyone to see you like this. We need you."

In a fit of utter rage, Robin sits up, glaring angrily at the Pegasus Knight. "I wanted to be _your_ hero, but you saved me instead."

When Robin angrily wipes at her damp face with her sleeve, Cynthia sits down beside her to comfort the poor Tactician. While she may be a goofball at times, she could also be very somber and motherly, just like her mother. She touches a hand to Robin's cheek. "My dad was neglected by his parents. His only friend, a wolf, was shot by a group of hunters. When I was really little, I asked him why he always smiled, and he said that putting on a smile even when you're licked always makes the situation a little better." Cynthia's eyes connected with Robin's watery ones, staring deep into her soul. "Maybe you should try smiling…"

Without thinking, Robin let her mouth graze Cynthia's soft lips. The Pegasus Knight didn't let her gentle hand fall from Robin's cheek, however. Her eyes merely widened with confusion and surprise as her face went pink.

"I'm sorry," Robin muttered. Saliva was still etched onto her lips. She stared down at the ground. She should not have kissed the (probably straight) girl without her volition.

Later that night when Robin was fast asleep, Cynthia emerged once again, draping a blanket over the sleeping Tactician's body. Being careful not to wake her, she enveloped the Tactician in a soft embrace, letting her presence linger before heading off to sleep.


End file.
